The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and do not constitute prior art.
In general, a dart refers to a ‘small arrow’ and is used for a dart game that makes marks by throwing an arrow-shaped dart pin to a centrifugal target marked with figures. The dart game has an advantage that whoever can enjoy the dart game regardless of season anytime anywhere if there are an arrowheaded dart and the dart target.
A dart board in the related art is made of wood or pulp and is configured and used for players to enjoy a play that throws the arrowheaded dart to a target made of a cork or wood material and converts points according to the position thereof to decide a winner. In recent years, the dart board is manufactured and used even in an electronic scheme.
In recent years, while various game methods have been developed and a scoring method is are arranged, and as a result, the dart game is developed to worldwide leisure, all adults and children have conveniently enjoyed the dart game. The dart has various weights of approximately 18 to 30 g and is constituted by a point (tip), that is made of a pointed and sharp metallic material, a barrel (handle), a shaft (board), and a flight (wing). The dart target is divided into 20 wooden fan-shaped equal parts and points are determined as 1 to 20 points, and in a point arrangement, very small points are arranged next to a large point so as to acquire the point only when accurately hitting figures and further, in the point arrangement, the dart target is equally divided into single (making a point which is large as the hit figure), double (making a point which is double as large as the hit figure), triple (making a point which is triple as large as the hit figure), single bulls-eye (a circular external part at the center as 25 points), and double bulls-eye (a circular internal part at the center as 50 points) for the first time toward the center from the outside.
When a player plays a game by using the dart game device, the player generally senses a change in flickering scheme and color of an illumination through the illumination unit of the dart game device, and as a result, the player feels joy and pleasure of the dart game.
However, current dart game devices generate an illumination pattern when an event occurs (for example, hitting the dart target) in only their game devices.